


Boys over Chocolate

by Storiesofstars



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nayuta's there briefly at the beginning, Teasing, The Pocky Game, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storiesofstars/pseuds/Storiesofstars
Summary: It's Pocky Day, and Ren has a little surprise for Wataru
Relationships: Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren, Nanahoshi Ren/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Boys over Chocolate

Classes for the day had just ended for Ren, and his upcoming day off put him in an even better mood than normal. He began packing his things, idling chatting to Nayuta about his plans for tomorrow, regardless of whether he was listening or not. Eventually he heard a harsh "tch" and looked up from what he was doing.

"Why are you telling me all this, go ramble to Satozuka's brother or whatever."

"Well you're my friend Nayuta-kun, I like talking with you!"

He huffed in response.

"Oh, but I'm gonna talk to him as soon as I-"

Suddenly something crossed his mind, and he pulled out his phone to check. November 11th.

"Sorry Nayuta-kun, I gotta go! See you at Friday's lecture!" He quickly stood up from his seat and ran out the door, not catching Nayuta shaking his head.

The 11th... he'd almost forgotten!

Making a quick stop at the conbini near their share house, Ren picked up a few things, mostly snacks and some beverages, including a very special snack that he knew his boyfriend would love.

* * *

"I'm home!"

There was no answer, as per usual, since the others were still in class at this time. He said hello to Pon-chan, giving his a good scratch under his chin and ruffling his head, before putting his drinks and pudding away in the fridge, and his school bag in his room. 

Now all he had to do was wait.

He pulled out his phone and began scrolling through his social media feed; people were debating about the new Star Five episode, whether or not Star Purple would cross over to the dark side like it was hinted in the cliff hanger. Personally he didn't think Purple would do such a thing, but a similar plot twist had occurred before, so he wouldn't be surprised if it happened. He never got involved in these conversations, too awkward to give his opinion, so he kept scrolling, looking at fan art and other posts of the sort until he heard a familiar voice echoing through the house. His heart leapt. Wataru was finally home! Grabbing a few boxes of the special snack he bought, he eagerly rushed downstairs to greet him.

"Welcome back, Wataru!" He said as he rounded the corner, entering the main area with his hands behind his back.

"Ah! Ren, you startled me," Wataru laughed, holding a hand to his chest before standing back up, after giving Pon-chan a quick pat, and giving Ren a soft peck on the cheek.

"You're done with class for the day right?"

"Mh! And tomorrow's my day off, so I was thinking of going back to animate so I could try to get the rest of the Star Five keychains!"

"That's right, you're missing, um... Green and Yellow, right? Just make sure not to spend too much, or Banri's gonna get mad."

He beamed. It was a small thing, but Wataru remembering which ones he was still missing meant a lot to him.

"Don't worry, I've been putting aside some money since the last time I went, and I have a shift later tonight."

"Oh that's right. Hm..."

Ren cocked his head. Wataru seemed troubled by something.

"Ah, it's nothing, I just wanted to spend time with you tonight, but if it's a job then it can't be helped."

"Yeah... oh! Before I forget, I have a surprise for you."

"Eh? A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Well- oh, we should sit down first."

"Both of us? I'm getting kinda nervous Ren," he laughed again.

"It's not bad, I know you'll like it a lot." He led them to the couch, sitting side by side.

"By chance, does it have to do with those boxes you're holding?"

"Eh? Oh, oops, hehe."

Realizing he wasn't doing a good job of hiding them, he sheepishly held them up.

"Pocky?"

"Yeah, it's Pocky day! And I know you like these, so I thought I'd get you some. There's the original chocolate, but I also got strawberry and cookies and cream, and a few more back in my room."

"Ren... that's really thoughtful of you, thank you." He brought his hand to Ren's head, patting his soft blue locks as Ren smiled, enjoying the affection.

"Oh, but there's more!"

"Eh?"

And so Wataru watched as Ren opened one of the boxes, taking out a chocolate covered biscuit and putting it between his lips.

"...huh?"

"I, mm..." Ren took the Pocky out for a moment to speak, he thought Wataru would understand the moment he did it. His face began to heat up.

"I... I want to play the Pocky game. With you."

He could feel himself deflating a bit before noticing just how red Wataru's face was turning.

"Wataru? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just- sorry, that caught me off guard, I- I know what the Pocky game is I just-"

Ren giggled. Wataru was only embarrassed. How could someone be this cute with his face in his hands?

"Do you wanna play?"

He peaked through his fingers before lowering his hands. "Uh... o-okay, sure."

Ren put the biscuit back in his mouth, and leaned forward. He could see Wataru's own lips trembling slightly as he took the other end. 

And broke it by accident.

Ren stifled a laugh, chewing through his half as Wataru covered his face again.

"Ahh, sorry!"

"It's okay Wataru! *pff we can try again, we still have lots left!"

He picked another from the box and held it between his lips once more. He wasn't going to push him if he truly felt uncomfortable, but as Wataru dropped his hands from his face, placing the Pocky between his lips once more, he knew Wataru was gonna be okay. It just took a little time for him to gather courage. It was endearing, and he loved it.

Wataru slowly inched forward, feeling the chocolate beginning to melt between his lips as he took care not to put too much force like last time. Ren moved forward next, slightly further than Wataru had. They crept forward little by little until their noses touched, looking into each others eyes, feeling the warmth of the other's breath on their skin. Ren moved forward again, looking into Wataru's eyes, his heart racing, almost touching Wataru's lips-

Wataru broke the Pocky again. He looked away, face burning red, eating his broken half.

Ren let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he chewed. So close... But he wasn't disappointed at all. Instead he took out another.

"One more?" He asked, slightly breathless.

Wataru looked back, contemplating for a moment before pulling Ren's hand closer to him, and eating the chocolate dipped part.

"Eh? Wata-"

Instead of an explanation he was met with Wataru's lips crashing against his as he tasted the melty chocolate spreading across his tongue, Wataru letting him savour the flavours in a slow, warm kiss. Ren's hands found their way to Wataru's face, cupping his cheeks as he deepened the kiss further, over and over again. They soon pulled back, breathing heavily. Suddenly Wataru laughed, bringing his thumb to Ren's lower lip and cleaning away some smudged chocolate. His face was still bright red.

"Sorry, I was a bit too impatient I guess. I'm not good when it comes to teasing."

Ren blushed. He wasn't completely naive, he knew this sort of thing would make Wataru flustered.

"But I don't mind it once in a while. Even if it is a bit embarrassing." He laughed sheepishly. "May I?" He pointed to the open box. Ren picked it up, holding the open end towards Wataru as he picked out another. 

"You said one more right?" He asked, placing it in his mouth.

Ren's eyes sparkled, nodding before taking the chocolatey biscuit in his mouth once again.

It wasn't just one more time. 

The two of them went through most of the first box, giggling and accidentally breaking the Pocky more times than they meant to, but enjoying themselves all the same. And when the others began arriving home, the took their game to Ren's room, which ended in many more kisses with the Pocky set aside. 

They eventually found themselves cuddling on Ren's bed, feeding each other lazily. Wataru took a cookies and cream Pocky and bringing it to Ren's mouth, the warmest of smiles on his face as Ren happily took a bite.

"Oh, what time does your shift start?"

"Um, 18:30, I think."

Wataru pulled out his phone.

"That's about half an hour away... You should get some dinner before you go."

"I should, but, I think I ate too much Pocky."

They both laughed.

Eventually Ren did get up, changing his clothes before he had to leave while Wataru looked through his phone (and maybe snuck a peak; Ren did have a nice body).

"Hey Ren, what time were you thinking of going to animate tomorrow?"

"Eh?" Ren looked back, holding the shirt he was about to put on. "Um... Maybe sometime after lunch?"

"You wanna meet up for lunch and go together?"

"Eh? Don't you have class tomorrow?"

"Well..." He stood up and walked up to Ren, caressing his bare shoulder. "Maybe I want to skip class for you." A cheeky catlike smile spread across his lips, and Ren could feel his face getting warm. 

"Ahahaha, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" Wataru chuckled, his ears turning red at his own boldness as he scratched his neck. "Actually my lecture was just cancelled, so I've got the afternoon free." Wataru placed a kiss on Ren's still blushing forehead as he looked to their feet, clutching his shirt to his chest. Wataru's teasing was a dangerous thing for his heart. 

He finished getting dressed and checked the time on his phone. 20 minutes until his shift started; he should probably leave now.

"You heading off now?"

"Mmh, I should be back around 10," he replied as he scooped his bag up from beside his desk.

"Ren-"

"Huh?" He turned around just before he opened the door. Wataru took out one more Pocky and smiled shyly.

"One more before you go?"

Ren couldn't help the huge smile that bloomed on his face, as he walked back to Wataru for the final Pocky game of the evening that ended way too soon for either's liking.

* * *

As Ren caught the train heading to the downtown area, he replayed that afternoon over and over in his head. He was so glad Wataru had fun with the game. Teasing or not, he was just glad to be able to spend time with him, just like this. And there would be more days like this to come, pocky filled or otherwise.

But the sweet treat was already a bonus to the sweet-as-sugar boyfriend he already had, and would take over chocolate any day.


End file.
